


Beta Reading at HASA

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Advice, Writing, beta reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the key reasons that members join HASA is to find a beta reader or to get other forms of feedback on their writing. However, there seems to be a lot of confusion about just what “beta reading” means and about how to find or become a beta reader. The purpose of this research article is to try and demystify the whole process. This article was originally compiled by Tanaqui (HASA Welcome Manager at time of writing) and draws on many of her own experiences. She would like to acknowledge extensive help from Marta, Lyllyn, Tenshi, Cheryl, Avon, Gwynnyd, Lady Aranel, and other members of the HASA and HA communities who have contributed to debates about beta reading.</p><p>Updated on the First Annual Beta Reader Appreciation Day, May 15, 2005; Revisions made September 2015 for AO3 by julifolo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beta Reading at HASA

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the move to AO3, some aspects of this article as revised in 2005 are now no longer applicable. Much of the advice, however, still applies.

_**I. Someone told me I should get a beta reader…** _

Maybe you should; maybe you shouldn’t.   
  
Not everyone has or needs a beta reader. Some writers (oh, how we mere mortals envy them!) are capable of producing beautiful stories entirely on their own. For others, whether new to writing or highly experienced, having a beta reader – or more than one beta reader – is a key part of the creative process.  
  
One of the reasons for these different viewpoints is the difference in skill and temperament between writers. Some writers simply do not wish to share works in progress even with trusted friends or are not interested in receiving any criticism from others which may change the way they write. Others are using fanfic to hone their general writing skills; they are looking for in-depth comments on their work that will allow them to tackle issues of writing style, character or plot development, or pacing. There are no right or wrong answers here and everyone should be free to use the level of beta-reading support that they feel is appropriate for them.  
  
A second reason for writers using beta reading in different ways is that there are many kinds of beta reader. Here are some common types of beta-reading input:

  
_Basic proofreading and language_  
  
Here, a beta reader will point out spelling mistakes and grammar and punctuation errors. They may also suggest where sentences might be punctuated differently to make your meaning clearer or where they think you have used a word incorrectly for the meaning you were aiming for. A proofreading beta generally does not comment on the content of your piece, only on the formatting.   
  
In addition, authors who are not writing in their native language may want help in expressing ideas in idiomatic English, while English speakers who do not hail from Britain but who wish to avoid obvious non-British usage may want someone to pick up on sentence constructions and vocabulary that sound odd to the British ear (“gotten” being a prime example). All of us may want someone to identify obvious modernisms that break the Tolkienesque mood we may be trying to create.

  
_Canon_  
  
This type of beta reader will help you deal with the complexities of Ardaverse. Tolkien’s writings are vast and intricate, there are contradictions even within the books published in his lifetime, and it’s very easy to overlook something quite obvious. A canon beta will save your blushes by pointing out everything from small descriptive details (Denethor sat on a black chair not a black stool) to major issues that might require a complete restructuring of your story (Denethor couldn’t take Boromir to a private ceremony in the hallows that once housed Elendil’s tomb because this had become the Halifirien beacon site). 

  
  
_Characterisation_  
  
Everyone has their own perception of characterisation of the canon characters and a good characterisation beta won’t force their ideas on you. However, they may present evidence from the books that you haven’t previously considered which will make you re-evaluate your own ideas about characters. They may also be able to share general insights about political and interpersonal relationships that will help your characters to behave in a credible manner.   
  
Writers of fanfic often use their stories to explore some of the darker areas of the human psyche where most of us thankfully have little experience – but this means that we sometimes present characterisations that are unrealistic or possibly even offensive to those who have had those experiences. For instance, kidnap victims can end up identifying with their kidnappers and even carrying out acts they would have previously consider immoral on their kidnappers’ behalf. However, you’re probably best reading up a little on Stockholm Syndrome and understanding why this happens before you attempt to include it in a story. At a more trivial level, I am a single woman with no children who is the younger of two siblings. I therefore have limited experience of childbirth or small children. Those of my betas who are married with children are great at helping me get these aspects of my stories right.

  
  
_Culture and race detail_  
  
Most of us have our favoured races and cultures and know a great deal about them. Sometimes, though, we have to write about characters from other races and cultures. We need to turn to experts in those areas to help us get both the psychology and the practical details right. I am obsessed with Gondor and think I have a pretty good handle on the Numenorean psyche, but I struggle horribly to wrap my head round how Elves think. Yet I often wish or need to include Elven characters in my stories. Having a beta who understands Elves and who can suggest my Elven characters are not behaving in an “Elven” way – and what they should be doing to come across as credible Elves! – is invaluable.

  
  
_Historical accuracy_  
  
There are many areas where Tolkien didn’t provide the details we need to flesh out our fanfic and we have to extrapolate. It can enhance readers’ enjoyment if we extrapolate in a credible fashion. While Middle-earth is not the same as our world in various eras, there  _are_  similarities because Tolkien was drawing on historical models for certain aspects. For example, Rohan has a definite European “Dark Ages” feel, without providing an exact correspondence; the Shire has a sense of rustic 18th and 19th century England. Obviously HASA’s [resources sections](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/Chapter/resources/index.cfm) and [resources](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/Chapter/Details/..forums/forums.cfm?confide=4) forums allow you to ask specific questions, but a beta with appropriate historical knowledge can help you use those facts in ways that will make anything from your swordplay to the numbers and functions of the servants in the Steward of Gondor’s household sound convincing.

  
  
_Obsession patrol_  
  
Thanks to Marta for naming this one. As she said at HA: “Sometimes you can know too much about your character of choice. If I have an OC with dark hair and grey eyes, that might, to me, make it obvious he's Númenórean; to others, that may be less obvious, and perhaps I need to spell it out more carefully. But if I'm not told this by a beta, a lot of times I don't realise it; after all, it's painfully obvious to me, and I certainly don't want to insult my readers' intelligence by labouring every obvious point.”

  
  
Plot, pacing and continuity  
  
As authors, the logic of our plots is generally clear to us. Sometimes we forget to make it clear to readers. A beta reader can pick up on instances where event B doesn’t appear to flow from event A. It’s possible you need event C (perhaps a character’s thoughts or actions) to show how the two are linked. Of course, sometimes we write things that just don’t hang together as a plausible plot (often as a result of canon, characterisation, culture or race or “historical accuracy” factors).  
  
Similarly, sometimes we put in too much detail and the story gets bogged down. Other times we don’t put in enough and we leave readers confused as to what is happening. A beta reader can help you identify places where you may bore your readers with too much information and places where you may confuse them by leaving out key details.  
  
A beta reader can also pick up on continuity errors. You may have put in subtle clues about the weather that suggest your characters are travelling north, but your departure point and destination indicate they are travelling west. Or (this is a particular bugbear of mine) a needed item appears conveniently out of thin air at the right moment (was someone carrying it in their pack, was it lying on a table or did Gandalf  _really_  magic it up?) There is a famous dictum for dramatists that if they are going to produce a gun on stage, they should be prepared for their characters to use it. Similarly, if someone is going to get shot in the last act, you should at least explain how there came to be a gun (or perhaps I mean a bow and arrow?) to shoot them with.

  
  
_General style_  
  
This goes beyond basic proofreading to suggesting that you may wish to recast sentences where your meaning is unclear, which are difficult to read fluently, or which simply seem inelegant. A good beta will gently try to cure bad stylistic habits, such as endless sentences with multiple conjunctions or a tendency to overuse adjectives. 

  
  
_Inspiration and encouragement_  
  
Sometimes our beta readers are just people to kick ideas around with and get inspiration. Lyllyn said in a discussion at HA, “I enjoy the discussion about stories, and the ideas that spark off each other to create something beyond what I could do myself.”  
  
At other times, they can provide the encouragement to get us through the bad patches when our story feels bogged down or we hate every word we’ve written. Cheryl said in the same discussion at HA, “I've written stories that I've threatened to trash because I had times where I was overwhelmed by the complexities of plot, and the encouragement and clarity of a beta reader/friend/confidant helped me regain my focus and finish something that I was very proud of.”  
  
And Beth Winter had the best, last word: “As for hashing over plot etc with betas – well. I am kind of reminded of a certain group of writers at a pub about half a century ago... About the only thing that's changed is that we're now more prone to using e-mail, livejournal comments and instant messages, but there are still people who get their best ideas once they talk things over with someone.”  
  
You may not need or want all of these different aspects: it depends on your own knowledge and what you’re trying to achieve in your stories. It’s also often the case that one beta reader will be able to handle several aspects (and will probably do so automatically, unless you ask them only to comment in specific areas). What is clear is that, before you go looking for “a beta reader”, it will help if you know what kind of beta reader you want.  
  
It’s also worth noting that beta-reading does not necessarily have to be a mutual activity. I have three main beta-readers with whom I swap detailed beta work and who see my stories from first draft. There are a couple of other people I work with where I have provided detailed betas on some of their stories, but who only see my stories when they are nearly ready to be released into the wild. What I appreciate is their ability to act as a fresh pairs of eyes (especially in terms of “obsession patrol”) when my main betas and I have got too close to a story.  
  
Finally readers can leave brief comments on stories, praising what they liked and pointing out brief suggestions for things authors might do differently. Writers usually welcome this kind of input and it may well lead to a more in-depth beta relationship. However, they should not expect that everyone leaving comments will wish to engage in detailed debate about their stories. People leaving comments should also be aware that authors may welcome comments in general but are free to reject specific suggestions.

 

**2\. But what does a beta reader actually do?**

This section contains a brief overview of what to expect from a beta reader and how you might approach being a beta reader for someone else.  
  
The best definition of a beta reader is a critical friend. It’s unlikely they would spend a lot of time and effort working on your story with you if they didn’t believe you were a good writer (or had the potential to be a good writer). Their aim is to help you make your current story better and, especially if you work together over a long period, to help you become a better writer generally.  
  
In practical terms, a beta writer helps you identify issues with your stories and offers you suggestions for ways you might deal with those issues. Sometimes those comments can be as broad as “I’m sorry, but I don’t think this plot works because of reasons x, y and z. But it might work if you had character A do b instead.” Sometimes they might be as detailed as “perhaps annoyed might be a better description than angry” or “I think you need a semicolon here rather than a comma”. As a guide to new members on how a beta reader might work with an author, we have put together a companion article with [beta reading samples](http://astele.co.uk/henneth/Chapter/stories/chapter.cfm?STID=3693) that draws together examples of different approaches to beta reading.  
  
All this describes what a good beta reader can do for you. Although it is rare, some who offer to beta read may get carried away with their desire to shape the piece, and the result can be that the author feels the beta reader is dictating how to write the story. Authors should have no hesitation declining advice that makes them feel their story is being 'hijacked.' Again, it is very uncommon, but it does happen. A good beta helps you to write the best version possible of the story  _you_  want to write. Someone who makes you uncomfortable is not a good beta for you, no matter how good their writing skills.  
  
On the other hand, an author does have a duty to take a beta reader’s comments seriously (especially if the author asked for them). This doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to have negative reactions to them initially – sometimes beta readers are asking for major changes that will involve a lot of time and effort and there can be an understandable cry from the author that “surely they should get it” or “but it works well enough”. I call this the “stomp round the room for five minutes wanting to kick the cat” phase. (It’s fortunate I don’t actually have a cat!) Once I get that out of my system, I can go back and consider the comments calmly. I generally find my beta readers are right: there is something wrong with what I’ve written – even if it’s something different from the issue they’ve identified or requires a different fix to the one they’ve suggested.  
  
That initial reaction shows clearly that the relationship between author and beta reader involves an enormous degree of trust, because the beta reader is making critical comments on the author’s “baby”. Authors have to trust that their beta readers are genuinely trying to help and that their comments are made with the author’s best interests at heart. In return, the beta reader must be able to trust the author to take their suggestions seriously and rationally. The beta reader should also be confident that they won’t have to pull their punches. If something is truly horrendous or doesn’t work, they have to believe they can tell the author (in a nice way) without the risk of sending the author into a deep depression or causing them to send a flame-mail back.   
  
A beta reader’s comments are never supposed to be a denigration of the author on a personal level; they are comments from someone independent on the  _story_  or other piece of writing. So “This is nice enough technically, but it’s dull”  _doesn’t_  mean “You, the author, are a dull person”. (As an author, I’ve had that feedback a couple of times from my betas, and they were absolutely right. After realising I agreed wholeheartedly with them, I was spurred into rewrites which they tell me knocked their socks off – and which were filled with passion and interest far exceeding anything that happens in my dull life.)  
  
Because of that degree of trust, it’s important that authors find beta readers with whom they connect on a personal level. If it’s hard to find a meeting of minds when you’re holding discussions about general topics, it’s unlikely you’ll be able to work well when discussing something as sensitive as someone’s story. Just as an author doesn’t have to accept specific beta comments, they also aren’t obliged to accept beta help from everyone who offers. The first person to offer may not be the best and you shouldn’t accept them out of desperation or in the belief you won’t find anyone else – you will. Moreover, you are freeing up that beta reader to do a cracking job with someone they  _do_  connect with.  
  
The bottom line: listen to everyone, but in the end you have to trust your own instincts. Sometimes there is a jewel of a comment buried in a heap of unhelpful suggestions. The best writer can be a not-so-good beta because they are too sure they are 'right' and too keen to see the story written the way they would do it. The worst writer you know may have an excellent eye for someone else's plot holes. And someone who doesn't write at all may be quite sharp at spotting things that don't read well.

 

**3\. How to find a beta reader**

Writers are likely to have more success finding the right beta reader for them if they consider what kind of beta support they want before they make a request, and then try the routes that have been shown to typically yield that kind of beta support most readily.   
  
Writers are more likely to find beta readers for their own pieces if they offer to beta other people’s pieces first, or if they are generally active members of fandom communities. This is because other people are more likely to read your stories if you comment on theirs (if only out of curiosity or to get a sense of how much weight they wish to give to your comments), or if they recognise your name from a discussion and wonder what your writing is like. Of course, beta reading is not always strictly reciprocal, so you can’t guarantee someone will return the beta reading favours. But beta reading for someone else will almost certainly improve your own abilities as a writer: you will be better able to identify, analyse and propose fixes for issues with pacing, plot, characterisation and style when editing your own stories.   
  
Finally, as was stated earlier, not everyone who offers to beta read will be right for a particular author and members are not obliged to accept beta help from everyone who offers. An author may say at any point: “Thanks for the help — the time and effort you have put in are much appreciated — but I’d prefer not to receive any more help from you in future.” The beta reader should always respect the author’s wishes.   
  
If you are looking for a beta reader outside of friends you're already communicating with, try commenting on someone’s story that you like, a conversation may ensue.  If you feel there is a fairly non-contentious issue you can mention (such as a minor canon error) that can get a response. If you get an encouraging response, offer to provide more comments. Becoming a beta reader for this person may result in them being interested in becoming a beta reader for your stories (although there’s no guarantee of this). Again, this approach works best where you are looking for a long-term beta relationship rather than immediate comment. You should also be prepared for the author to not wish to receive more comments from you and respect their wishes if they ask (in a courteous manner, hopefully) for you not to comment again.   
  
On very rare occasions, an author will request that you not comment on their work for various reasons. The request should obviously be phrased politely, and the commentator should be understanding and honour the request.    
  
**4\. Conclusion**

If you want a beta reader for your stories, HASA cannot find you one – only you can do that, by becoming an active member of HASA and other fandom communities, and by offering to beta read for other people. If everyone wants a beta reader but nobody is prepared to be one, then none of us is going to find a beta reader. From a purely selfish viewpoint, remember that beta reading for someone else will undoubtedly make you a better writer because you will become a better critic of your own work.   
  
If you’re a new writer or new member and think you don’t know enough to be a beta reader, give it a go – you might be surprised at how effective you are!  
  
Above all, please use all the resources at your disposal at HASA to get involved in beta reading – on both sides of the fence.


End file.
